Mieux te connaître
by hachidori
Summary: Yoh lave la vaisselle et une question lui vient en tête...
1. Chapter 1

Yoh était là, dans la cuisine pensant à n'importe quoi. Il lavait la vaisselle depuis au moins une demi heure, plongé dans ses pensés. Il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il avait arrêté de nettoyer et qu'il ne fesait plus que se balader dans sa tête. En réfléchissant comme ça il en vint à se demander une question , plûtôt importante, qui n'avait jamais éfleurée ses pensés avant ce moment et qui étais assez effreyante : Pourquoi était-il fiancé? Maintenant qu'il était Shaman king il n'y avait plus aucune raison pour elle de rester auprès de lui. Anna n'avait plus besoin de l'entrainer alors pourquoi ? La seul raison qui lui traversait l'esprit était celle là ,pour qu'elle l'entraine. Les fiancailles n'étaient pas un peu ... inutile ? _NON! c'est impossible_ se disait-il _je ne peux pas vivre sans elle ,ou est ce que je le peux? Cherche Asakura cherche! Il y a sûrement une autre raison ._ Finalement il en trouva une; Pour continuer la ligné de la famille Asakura, il sourit de satisfaction pour avoir été capable de trouver. Jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise..._Continuer la ligné! Mais ça veut dire qu'il faut avoir des enfants ça? c'est pas dans mes plans d'avenir! en fait, si j'y pense, j'ai jamais vraiment songé à l'avenir, en fait oui ,mais je m'imaginait avec Anna bien sur ,mais des enfants ...et pour ça il va falloir...falloir faire !_ il rougit à ses pensés et comença a se frapper lui même pour : premièrement se punir d'avoir seulement imaginé cela et deuxièment pour enlever ces images embarrassantes. Il commença a se frapper de plus en plus fort. Ç_a va m'attirer des ennuis de pensés à ça, si elle le découvre ça va pas aller bien pour moi...oh! non ça va pas aller bien du tout_

- Tu ne vas jamais finir de laver ces assiettes si tu continue à faire ça Yoh...

Il se tourna rapidement, surpris d'entendre la voix calme de nul autre que sa fiancée. Il avait totallement oublier la vaisselle. À en juger par ce qu'elle tenait, elle était la pour avoir un verre d'eau. Elle le versa, chacun de ses gestes observer par le garçon, puis bu le liquide froid.

-Premièrement pourquoi as-tu les cheveux détachés? tu pourait en laisser tombé dans un verre et après nous pourions être accusé de malproproté. Dit-elle sur un ton tranchant.

-oui Anna ,tu as raison...je vais me les attaché la prochaine fois.

-et puis pourquoi tu te frappais comme ça ?

-euhm...bien tu vois, il y avait cette aura étrange dans la pièce et tout à coup ...euhmm, mais mains on été contôler par...euh par...le...le le fantôme du poisson rouge! vu qu'il était très puissant je n'ai rien pu faire. mentit- il, il avait seulement dit ce qu'il voyait à cette instant, ce qui était leur poisson dans le bocal sur leur table.

-...tu es le pire menteur que la terre est jamais portée...

-Je trouve aussi, il souria alors bêtement et passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux, en vérité je voulait seulement enlever quelques mauvaises pensées.

-et quelles étaient c'est pensées ?

-Je crois que c'est mieux que tu ne le saches pas...

-d'accord, dans ce cas je vais te laisser seul.

Il l'a regarda partir, surpris qu'elle n'ait pas insister. Il souria doucement en la regardant partir. _Je suis stupide! Nous avons 15 ans on a le temps pour pensé à l'avenir, de toute façon tout va bien aller et tout va s'enchaîner. Nous n' allons rien pouvoir faire._ Il finit de laver les assiettes restantes, puis alla rejoindre la jeune fille dans le salon, où elle écoutait la télévision, il s'assit à ses côtés.

- Si tu penses que tu vas avoir la télécomande, tu te méprends sérieusement...lui dit elle brusquement.

-Je ne la veux pas... je venais juste voir ce que tu fesais ici...

-Comme tu dois l'avoir remarquer j'écoute la télévision...

-Oui j'avais vu.

-Alors maintenant tu peux t'en aller.

Il la regarda étrangement, un petit sourir aux lèvres, comme s'il s'attentait à ce qu'elle revienne sur sa décision et qu'elle lui dise de rester. Anna le regarda à son tour. Elle le défiait du regard, ses yeux semblaient dire **_Asakura Yoh tu me défit ou quoi?._**

-Si tu n'a rien à faire dans ce cas tu pourais aller faire une petite course autour de la maison.

Le sourir de Yoh s'effaca et il leva un sourcil signalant qu'il ne la croyait pas.

-Tu m'as entendu oui , insista-t-elle

- oui, mais...mais Anna il est 9 heures du soir. Je ne peux pas passer du temps avec ma fiancée sans courir ?

Elle ne comprenait pas ou il voulait en venir, était-il entrain de lui désobéir ? Ce serait bien la première fois.

-Tu me désobéis?

-Non ! non... je veux juste passer du temps avec toi parce que, parce que...Je t'aime un peu de rouge fut visible sur ses joues quand il prononca les derniers mots de sa phrase.

-C'est pas une raison valable, moi aussi je t'aime, ça tu le sais très bien, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je dois être coller à toi sans arrêt! elle commençait à s'énnerver

-Je ne veux pas être coller à toi je veux seulement passer du temps avec toi.

Yoh, comme toujours, restait calme face à elle. Il ne voulait pas la mettre en colère.

-à ta guise, dans ce cas fais ce que tu veux ...

-Ce que je veux ?

Il eut un sourir qu'Anna ne pu identifier, son sourir était joyeux, mais si on le regardait bien il avait un air coquin...

_À quoi il pense encore celui-là ?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Voici le chapitre deux. Il doit suremert avoir plusieurs fautes étant donner que j'ai de la difficulté en français et que je l'ai fais rapidement, mais j'espère quecela ne vous empêchera pas de la lire .**

**Disclamer : Shaman king et tous ses personnages appartienent à Hiroyuki Takei.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------**

Pourquoi lui souriait-il de la sorte ? Mille et une raisons traversaient l'esprit de la jeune fille blonde. Cependant toutes ces pensées étaient irréalistes. Yoh était bien trop jeune d'esprit pour penser à tout ça. Soudainement, Le garçon se leva sans avertissement, surprenant un peu Anna, et marcha jusqu'à la cuisine.

-Reste ici je reviens dans quelques secondes je veux juste aller chercher quelque chose. Dit-il

Elle le regarda partir, l'air perplexe, puis redirigea son regard vers la télévision. Qu'était-il aller chercher. _Surement des devoirs qu'il ne comprend pas, ou ses écouteurs pour me faire écouter une chanson qu'il aime bien, ou pour me donner un cadeau..._La dernière option n'était pas très envisageable, mais elle devait avouer qu'elle ne détesterait pas cela. Elle continua de fixer la télévision en cherchant ce qu'il aurait bien pu aller chercher._ Peut être qu'il est aller se chercher une couverture parce qu'il avait froid, mais il n'aurait pas préciser qu'il fallait que je reste ici_. Pendant que la jeune fille continuais à vagabonder dans ses pensés, Yoh était revenu dans la pièce sombre , avec quelque chose qu'il cachait derrière lui.

-Qu'est que tu tiens Yoh?

-Euhm... ne me frappe pas... c'est juste que...tu sais...on n'a jamais vraiment...

-Ou veux-tu en venir ? Anna fronça les sourcils pour lui faire comprendre qu'il l'énervait sérieusement.

-Pouvons nous... manger de la crème glacée en écoutant la télévision ...tous les deux?

-à quelle saveur est la crème glacée?

-Chocolat...

-C'est très sucrée et pas très bon pour la santé...mais puisque c'est juste pour ce soir...

Yoh n'en cru pas ses oreillles. Anna venait d'accepter une activité amusante avec lui?Bon... Ce n'était pas vraiment une activité et ce n'était pas la plus amusante ,mais c'était un début! Déjà qu'elle ait acceptée qu'il écoute la télévision avec elle était une surprise ! Il ne laissa pas paraître qu'il était surpris, il ne lui fit que son sourir le plus mignon et vint s'assoir à ses côtées une fois encore.

-Tu as oublié une cuillère Yoh...

- Pourquoi ?

-Tu en as une et pas moi... lui dit-elle

-Pourquoi en salir deux alors qu'on peut en salir qu'une?

- Moi je m'en fou ,c'est toi qui nettoie...

-Tu pourais avoir un peu de compation de temps en temps... Yoh lui fit remarquer un peu bêtement.

-QUOI? Asakura, si tu continues à me dire des choses sur ce ton tu vas le regretter!

-Désolée Anna...

-Et puis je peux très bien m'en aller alors fait attention...

-oui Anna ,tu as raison...je vais faire attention

On pouvait lui reprocher bien des choses, mais il savait comment réagir devant Anna quand elle était furieuse. Il avait quand même, six ans et demi d'exprérience... Il savait que si elle disait son nom de famille, ce n'était pas un bon présage, et si elle fronçait les sourcils, il ne fallait pas continuer à l'énerver. S'il allait trop loin, Il devait supporter soit:

1-un entrainement interminable (même s'il n'en avait plus vraiment besoin.)

2-pas de repas pendant un temps indéterminé

3-une giffle (ou plus)

4-autre

Aucun de ses choix n'étaient très alléchants...Mais ce soir cela ne ce passerait pas de cette manière, aucune giffle, aucun entrainement seulement eus deux et de la crème glacée. Justement Anna avait prit la cuillère des mains de Yoh et avait déjà commencé à gouter la substance froide et glacée. Malheureusement la crème avait commencée à fondre lentement et l'adolescente s'étais salis avec le liquide appétissant. Yoh ne pu contenir son rire en voyant sa fiancé couverte de crème glacée.

-Pourquoi tu ris toi ? Je peux savoir? lui dit-elle sévèrement.

-Parce que c'est drôle...euhmm...tu veux que je t'aide avec ça?

Tout en souriant il lui prit la cuillère des mains et lui mit dans la bouche comme on fait pour les très jeunes enfants.

-Pas besoin de ton aide je sais très bien comment manger toute seule !

-hmm? tu disais ?

Il lui répondit sur un ton hautain, un peu comme s'il était supérieur à sa fiancée, en avalant la bouché de crème onctueuse. Là il avait été trop loin pour la patiente d'Anna, elle se leva rapidement et Yoh fit de même. Alors qu'elle allait le frapper, le giffler, ou peu importe l'action qu'elle avait prévu de faire, il fit quelque chose qui l'arrêta nette...


	3. Chapter 3

**Alors voilà le troisième chapitre ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ma fanfiction jusqu'à présent .**

**Alors si vous ne l'avez pas encore compris les _phrases en italique_ sont les pensés des personnages. **

**------------------------------------------------------------**

Yoh, bien que cela n'ait pas paru, avait rassemblé tout son courage pour faire ce simple geste. Lui-même doutait que le moment qui venait de se passer était bel et bien réel. _J'ai vraiment eu la stupidité de faire ça? Ma dernière heure a sonné, ça y est! Au revoir tout le monde, j'ai été content de vous avoir connu..._Pendant qu'il fesait ses adieux intérieurs, Anna s'était assis sans un mot et continua à fixé la télévision, elle n'avait pas réagit dutout.Yoh fronça les sourcils._J'ai peut être été stupide...mais j'aurais quand même apprécié une réaction! Pas une giffle! Même pas un commentaire! Ni menace, ni rougissement, RIEN!_

-...Anna?

-Hmmm? elle détourna les yeux de l'écran de la télévison pour le regarder.

-non rien...Je monte me coucher. dit-il tristement et il détourna les yeux des siens.

-Bonne nuit dans ce cas.

Yoh prit le contenant de crème glacé, tourna les talons et partit vers la cuisine pour y ranger ce qu'il tenait. Il voulait bien croire qu'Anna ne montrait que très rarement ses émotions, excepter la colère, mais de là à ne pas réagir à cela. Il l'avait quand même embrassé et ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il avait cette chance. Surtout un baiser mêlé à de la crème glacé. Il sourit à cette pensé. Le garçon monta à sa chambre ne criant qu'un simple "bonne nuit" à sa fiancée, qui écoutait toujours la télévision.

Dans sa chambre il se changea en son yukata et se laissa tomber sur son futon frais _Comment peut-on ne pas réagir à ça! Ce n'est pas normal ! Ma fiancée n'est pas normale! J'aurais peut-être du lui demander son avis avant d'agir...?_ Le visage de Yoh , habituellement souriant et relaxé, avait prit une expression étrange, un mélange entre le dégoût et la tristesse. _Je n'aimerais pas que quelqu'un m'embrasse sans avertissement...en fait j'en sais rien du tout. Je pense que ...je pense que je devrais aller m'excuser. C'est la moindre des choses après ce que j'ai fait._

Suivant ses pensés, il se dirigea vers l'endroit où il avait laissé Anna, rendu devant la porte il commença à se dire que ce n'était pas une très bonne idée après tout. Cependant, tant qu'à être venu ici aussi bien continuer ce qu'il avait commencé.

-Anna?

-Tu n'étais pas partit te coucher toi?

_-_Non...euh...en fait OUI! Mais j'avais en quelque sorte des...comment je pourais dire...euhmm des sortes de remords...Expliqua-t-il le mieux qu'il pu.

-Des remords? Pourquoi? Tu sais que c'est très malsain de s'empêcher de dormir pour des futilités Yoh.

-Oui je sais

-Alors ne pense plus, ça doit pas être bien difficile pour toi de toute manière.

-Mais je voulais...qu'est ce que tu insinus?

-Rien, rien dutout...Vas te coucher tu commences à être insolant. Dit-elle en bâillant.

-D'accord Anna...mais tu devrais aller dormir aussi tu à l'air fatigué...

Après ce dernier conseil, il remonta dans sa chambre et alla se coucher essayant, tant bien que mal, de ne pensé à rien. C'était plus dur qu'il y paraissait, une heure avait passé et il était toujours totallement éveillé. C'est alors qu'un bruit attira son attention. La porte de sa chambre venait de s'ouvrir et Anna était là. Même sans regarder Yoh savait que c'était elle, ils étaient les deux seuls habitants de la maison, ce n'était pas bien difficle..

-Merçi pour la crème glacé Yoh. Elle était délicieuse.

Il sourit à ses paroles, _Pas autant que toi,_ il hésita un instant, mais se reteint à dire ses pensées.

-Je sais que tu es réveillé, pas la peine de faire semblant. Dit-elle

-Tu savais? Comment?

Il sortit sa tête des couvertures et s'assis dans son futon. La jeune fille le regarda et il lui fit signe de venir plus près.

-Comment tu as su ? redemanda-t-il

- Je te connais c'est tout.

-Je suis désolé Anna...

-Pourquoi tu dis ça tout à coup?

- Parce que j'ai été stupide ...ce n'était pas bien de ma part de t'emb...euhmm... tu vois ce que je veux dire? Dit-il en souriant timidement et en rougissant.

-hmm? non au contraire, c'était très bien et même délicieux.

Elle souria et bâilla de nouveau. Il la regarda avec des yeux doux, il s'apprêta à lui poser une question, mais il hésita, pui prit un grand soufle et dit...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Yukata: sorte de kimono utilisé pour dormir ou pour les fête d'été. **

**Futon: Matelas d'origine japonnaise, plus ou moins épais, placer directement sur le sol pour dormir. **

**le yukata et le futon je les ai expliqués dans mes mots, j'espère que vous allez comprendre...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bon voici le quatrième chapitre.**

**Disclaimer: Shaman king et ses personnages appartienent à Hiroyuki Takei .**

**--------------------------------------------------------------**

-Anna?

-oui.

-Tu veux dormir ici cette nuit?

Yoh ferma les yeux très serrés, il s'attendait à être frappé à l'autre bout de la pièce... ce qui arriva. Il sentit presque sa machoir s'arracher quand la main d'Anna entra en contact avec sa joue. La force de sa giffle l'avait propulsé sur le mur en face. Quand il glissa le long du mur pour revenir sur le plancher, il ne bougea pas d'un cheveux. Il commençait lentement, très lentement à réaliser que finalement il aurait du y penser quatre fois avant de lui demander, puisque deux fois n'étaient pas assez.

-Asakura Yoh! Tu...tu n'es qu'un...qu'un ! Elle ne trouva pas de mots pour s'exprimer, alors elle grogna et se dirigea, toujours en colère, vers sa chambre.

-Je ne savais qu'un "qu'un" était une insulte. Se dit-il à lui même en frotta sa joue endolorie.

Il était habitué de se faire frapper. Cela ne le dérangeait plus tellement, c'était plutôt le fait qu'Anna soit en colère contre lui qui le dérangeait. Elle devait le prendre pour un pervers à l'heure qu'il est. _Elle a mal compris je voulais seulement qu'elle dorme ici, en tout "amitier"... Bon je crois que je devrais aller lui expliquer..._Il se rendit à la chambre de la jeune fille, qui n'était qu'à côté de la sienne, et cogna.

-Quoi! Entendit-il derrière la porte.

-Euhmm...je peux entrer ?

Il fit coulisser la porte sans même attendre la réponse. Il trouva Anna cherchant dans son armoire, et en sortir un yukata. Elle se retourna et le fixa avec des yeux perçants.

-Qui t'a dit que tu pouvait entrer?

-Je venais m'expliquer. Je n'ai jamais voulu dire ce que tu pense! Je voulais juste que tu dormes avec moi!

-OHHH! n'explique pas je comprend très bien où tu voulais en venir!

- Mais je ne voulais pas faire ... faire ... ça! Je...

-Faire quoi? Dit elle en le regardant avec des yeux intrigués

-Tu sais très bien...

-Non...je ne comprends pas ...

-Tu sais bien! La raison pour laquelle tu m'as frappé...

-Pour manquer l'école demain, on se lèvent toujours plus tard quand on dors ensemble..même si on n'a jamais vraiment dormit ensemble...

- ...

-Quoi? tu pensais que je t'avais giffler pour quoi?

-Ah...rien, rien dutout...

-Yoh je crois que ton cerveau à besoin de repos. Vas dormir.

Il lui lança un regard qu'elle seule pouvait comprendre et qui lui demandait: **je peux dormir ici? **Après quelques hésitation, et un regard menaçant, elle finit par lui dire oui de la tête.

-Mais si on n'arrive ne serait-ce qu'un millième de seconde en retard...

-On n'arrivera pas en retard! Ne t'en fait pas.

Elle leva un sourcil et se retourna. Sans aucun doute elle était embarassée et ne voulait pas laisser voir le rouge sur son visage.

-Yoh?

-Hmm? Dit il en souriant

-Retourne toi.

-Pourquoi? Tu as changé d'idée?

-Non j'aimerais changer de vêtements.

Yoh devint tout rouge d'un coup.

-Je ferais mieux de sortir de la chambre...tu me le diras quand tu auras fini hein?

-Oui oui...

Il sortit et Anna referma violemment la porte coulissante derrière lui. Il attendit un bon 15 minutes, devant la porte en fesant le piquet. Voyant qu'elle ne fesait plus aucun bruit il décida de cogner...puis de recogner...puis d'entrer.

-Anna, tu en mets du temps! Je...je...je...

Ses yeux agrandirent quand il vit quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas dû voir...

-------------------------------------

**Juste une chose: n'imaginez rien avant le prochain chapitre...si vous voyez ce que je veux dire... si vous ne voyez pas ...bien oubliez ce que je viens de dire... --'**

**Bon, je ne vais pas poster de nouveau chapitre avant un bout de temps parce que je ne suis pas là pendant quelques jours.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Voici le dernier chapitre **

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Il referma la porte en vitesse, Ce qu'il croyait avoir vu était surement son imagination...il croyait avoir vu ...des chats? _Qu'est ce que des chats viennent faire ici? Premièrement pourquoi Anna garderais des chats dans sa chambres. Elle m'en aurait parler?_Des questions de ce genre défilaientt par millier dans sa tête. Jusqu'à ce que sa fiancée ouvre la porte.

-Yoh ? Tu as vu ?

-Vu...vu quoi?

-Les chatons.

-euhmm...oui...

C'est alors qu'il se fit frapper, plus fort que d'habitude. Yoh se sentait comme au millieu d'un champ de bataille et, malgré l'envie qui le rongeait, il ne pouvait se résoudre à frapper sa propre femme ...

Quand les coups eurent cessés, il ouvra tranquilement les yeux, qu'il avait fermé plus tôt, et regarda Anna d'un air abattu. elle semblait épuisée, ce qui était nomal , puisqu'elle avait passé les dix dernières minutes à cogner et frapper le garçon à ses pieds qui était étendu sur le ventre couvrant sa tête avec ses mains pour se protéger.

-Tu viens de gacher ton propre anniversaire tu le savait ça? Quand je ne te donne pas la permission tu n'entre pas dans ma chambre! Si je te dis de ne pas entrer avant que je t'appele tu n'entre pas avant que je t'appele c'est pourtant simple, espèce d'idiot! Qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour me retrouver avec toi ...

Et les insultes et lessons d'Anna continuèrent toute la nuit chaque phrase se fesant suivre par un " je sais je, suis désolé" ou un "tu as raison, je le referais plus" provenant de Yoh. Finallement ils arrivèrent non seulement en retard à l'école, mais sans aucun repos. Plus encore, Anna reffusait catégoriquement d'adresser un seul mot au jeune garçon. Celui çi ne démontrait pourtant aucun changement particulier, ses amis n'avaient même pas remarquer la tension qui existait entre les deux. Yoh était aussi joyeux et insouciant que tous les jours et Anna aussi calme et silencieuse. Manta eut une vague impression que quelque chose clochait quand la jeune fille ne vint pas manger avec eux comme elle le fesait normalement, mais il cru qu'elle avait un empêchement et évita d'en parler à son ami.

Dans l'esprit du jeune shaman king par contre, les pensées s'enchaînaient, trouver une idée convenable pour se réconcillier avec sa fiancée de toujours était devenu une obsession, _Je ne la comprend pas ,comment peut on être en colère pour si peu ...et surtout pour des chatons? Bon ma seule chance est de m'excuser est ce soir en revenant de l'école, si je le fait trop tard elle va m'accusé de "gaspiller son précieux temps"..._

La cloche de fin des cours sonna finallement après une longue journée. Il était temps de s'excusé véritablement et clairement, pas comme la veille quand il entrecoupait les phrases d'insultes d'Anna, par de plates excuses à peine sincères. Ils marchaient silencieusement vers leur domicile, après quelque minutes de silence embarrassant du point de vu de Yoh, il s'apprêta à dire quelque chose, mais la blonde fut plus rapide.

- Tu es pardonné.

-mais...mais je n'¸ai rien dit!

-Je te l'ai déjà dit je te connais mieux que TU me connais, je sais ce que tu t'apprêtais à dire.

-Aaaahhh... alors...pour les chats?

-C'étais ton cadeaux de fête. J'avais décidé de t'offrir quelque chose que tu allais apprécier et qui allait être utile pour nous débarrasser des souris dans la maison.

-Ils ont des nom ?

-non...pas encore.

-Trouvons en! euhmm... il y en a deux c'est ça?

-Oui. Un au pelage orangé presque brun et l'autre blanc, noir et orangé.

- euhmm...le orangé pourait s'appeler ...

Il reçu une noix sur la tête provenant de je-ne-sais-où. Cette noix s'averra être une noix de pacane.

-On pourait l'appeler Pacane (1)!

-euhmm...si tu veux.

-Et l'autre pourai s'appeler Mika (2)!

-Pourquoi Mika?

-Ça sonne bien.

-Comme tu veux, ils sont à toi... alors c'est toi qui va les nettoyer, leur donner à manger, les ammuser, vider la litière, les dresser...

Pendant qu'elle continuait sa liste interminable de chose qu'il allait devoir faire, il souria, hochant la tête en signe de consentement. Il ne comprenais pas trop pourquoi il devait faire tout cela puisque c'étais un cadeau de SA part, mais réalisant que cela ne servait à rien de contredire Kyôyama Anna, il l'accepta sans trop de difficulté.

_Je ne te comprend pas tout le temps Anna, j'ai quelque fois, non...souvent peur de toi, mais j'aimerais quand même mieux te connaître... _

--------Owari (fin)--------

**------------------------------------------------------------**

**(1) :Pacane est le nom d'un des chats à une amie (- merci de me lire misschatelle!)**

**(2) : Mika est la chatte d'une autre amie (mais malheureusement elle n'a pas encore lu ma fanfiction ' )**

**Voilà! ma première fanfiction est fini! Merçi de l'avoir lu en esperant que vous avez apprécié.**

_**Hachidori**_


End file.
